20 Flowers: Omi and Nagi
by killah-sama
Summary: A collection of OmixNagi drabbles:: Because for every special flower meaning, there is an equally special step forward taken in their relationship. LAST CHAPTER UP.
1. Fern

**_Flower 1: _**Fern

* * *

Yohji and Ken exchanged wary glances as they spotted the boy outside the window of the Koneko no Sumu Ie. He seemed to be hovering beside the door, his midnight blue eyes glancing between the handle and the road behind him, as though torn between coming in and leaving. Both assassins hoped for the latter. 

However, their hopes were shot down when Prodigy unflinchingly grabbed the handle and tugged it open – and with it, the door.

Yohji made to raise his sleeve and reveal the ever-handy roll of wire he had attached to the watch on his wrist, but remembered that he was not on a mission. He was in a flower shop, a sitting duck for enemy ambushes.

Ken seemed to come to the same conclusion, for he was flexing his usually bugnuk-equipped fingers in an anxious manner, glancing shortly at Nagi and then back at Yohji. They could not even think about attacking, for even though Aya and Omi weren't on shop duty, the place was filled with eager fangirls.

Yohji nodded calmly to Ken, a silent signal to continue on like a normal florist and not an assassin who was being confronted by his enemy, and turned back to watering the ferns in front of him. Although he did this in his customarily lax manner, his shoulders were tense and his dexterous hands were ready to counter if attacked.

"Ken-kun, Yohji-kun, I'm heading out for a while," Omi shouted from the back room.

"No, Omi, don't come out here," Ken called back. If Bombay and Prodigy met, darts and telekinetic powers were sure to fly.

"Why not?" Footsteps sounded from behind the counter, coming steadily closer. "I didn't eat breakfast and I'm starving for lunch." Omi appeared through the threshold of the back room, grinning goofily and holding his stomach in hunger. "I invited a friend to come eat with me – I wonder if he's here yet."

"Omi!"

Ken and Yohji's gazes whipped over to the silent Nagi, startled at his outburst.

"Nagi-kun!" Omi dashed over to the young brunette and gave him a quick squeeze. "You came!"

"Of course I came – you know I can never turn down a lunch offer with you." Nagi smiled and stared down at the ground shyly after saying this.

"All right, let's go!" Omi chirped excitedly, grabbing the timid telekinetic by the hand. "There's a café two blocks down that I've been dying to bring you to. Ken-kun, Yohji-kun." The blonde turned to his companions and flashed them a brief smile. "See you guys later. I'll be back for my shift in two or three hours."

Omi began to drag Nagi to the door, but stopped when Yohji's turned back caught his eye. "Oh, Nagi-kun, hold on for a second. I just want to give you something." He dropped Nagi's arm and bounded over to the older blonde.

"Can you shift a little to the left, Yohji-kun? – thanks." Omi reached around Yohji and plucked up a small pot.

"Here you go, Nagi-kun!" Omi said cheerfully, handing the younger boy the pot.

Nagi blinked at the plant, confusion etched into his face. "A fern." He raised his gaze to lock eyes with Omi. "…Thank you?" he questioned.

Omi merely smiled. "Look it up, Nagi-kun."

Nagi arched an inquiring eyebrow in Omi's direction before he was led through the shop's exit and out onto the sidewalk, holding the fern close.

"Omi and…Prodigy?" Yohji asked blankly.

Ken sighed. "Bakas…"

Yohji placed his watering can down and strode to the cash register, where Ken was stationed. He ran a hand through his hair and mirrored the brunette's sigh with a dry smile. "No, just ignorant, idiot teenagers in love – which is weird, because they're both supposed to be geniuses."

"Love?"

Yohji grinned and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, blatantly ignoring Ken's warning glance. "Must be so. Little Omittchi gave the enemy a fern."

"But… Omi…and the enemy…Prodigy," Ken stammered.

"Sincerity," Yohji stated shortly. "These teenage whiz kids are idiots who can't place faces. Omi doesn't know yet, but the fern he gave Naoe meant more than one thing. They are both seriously ignorant to who the other is."

"But what do ferns have to do with love?"

Yohji winked and echoed Omi's words. "Look it up."

Ken dug through his mind, searching for that little portion of his brain that held flower meanings he as a florist was forced to memorize. "Secret bond of love…" he murmured to himself.

"Not so secret now, is it?"

_**

* * *

Fern:**_ secret bond of love; fascination; sincerity; magic_**

* * *

**_

**Killah: **Since these are drabbles, I have got to limit my word count: meaning, I've got to stop talking so much on my author's notes. If you've read any of my other stories, you can tell I talk a lot. nn;; So…hopefully, this'll be my longest A/N out of all of them. This A/N is just here to say hi, because this is my first Weiss Kreuz fic ever, and I hope I do all right. xD _Review?_


	2. Forget Me Not

**_Flower 2: _**Forget-me-not

* * *

"Are you sure I should be in here?" Nagi asked anxiously. His slim fingers drummed against the counter and his midnight eyes darted about the shop in an uneasy manner. "I mean… You know Abys– eh…Fujimiya…and Hidaka and Kudou don't like me very much." 

Omi sighed. "They'll warm up to you eventually, Nagi-kun," he reasoned. "But they ought to hurry it up." His usually cheerful cobalt eyes narrowed slightly. "I've told them time and time again: Schwarz disbanded. You're perfectly trustworthy, and you're not gonna kill us all while out backs are turned." He crossed his arms over the cash register counter and rested his elbows on the surface. "…Right?" he asked playfully, a teasing smile on his face. "You're _not_ gonna kill us all in our sleep, are you?"

Nagi grinned lightheartedly, catching on to Omi's good humor. "Yeah, I am. I'm gonna hide in the bathroom tonight and jump the lucky person who decides to take a whiz."

The two giggled over the counter, trying to stifle their sniggers.

"I knew it."

The two teens turned around at the new voice, startled at its firmness. In their wake stood Fujimiya Aya, in all his ghastly-orange-shirt glory (in fact, why two members of Weiss enjoyed orange so much, Nagi would never know). His arms were crossed over his apron, and his customary frown was set in place, predictably aimed, not at the rabid fangirls, but at Nagi.

"I knew you were going to kill us all." Aya glared at Nagi, an air of victory radiating from his body. "Now leave Omi and us alone."

"Aya-kun!" Omi admonished. "Don't be rude to Nagi-kun. He never did anything to you! …Recently."

Aya growled under his breath. "Yeah… Well…" Lacking an appropriate comeback, he glanced around the shop, where hoards of fangirls were loafing about. "Buy something or get out!" he stated loudly, staring directly at the idle Nagi. If proper Aya weren't proper Aya, he would have stuck out his tongue in an immature albeit triumphant manner. "That means _you_, Naoe."

Nagi returned Aya's glare with one of his own while Omi glanced between the two anxiously. "Maybe I _will_ buy some flowers," he countered back bitterly, staring at Aya as a rush of fangirls ran out of the shop.

"You'd better. How about some lovely _pennyroyals_?" Aya spat, his eyes distrusting.

Nagi turned around to fully face Aya. "No thank you," he said coolly, matching the redhead's gaze.

Aya's eyes, if even possible, hardened. "Oh, no?" He glanced behind him, where an arrangement of seemingly innocent red, pink, and white flowers sat on display. "Then why don't you buy Omi some cyclamen?"

Despite the beauty of the mentioned blossoms, Nagi arched an eyebrow: an apparent decline. "I don't think so. But good idea." He turned back to Omi, who ducked his head as an apology for Aya's hostile behavior. "Can I buy a cluster of forget-me-nots?"

Omi nodded vigorously. "I'll make that arrangement myself!" he offered with a grin. He bustled away from the counter and rushed about the shop in search of the blossoms Nagi had requested. All the while, Aya scowled.

A few minutes later, Omi appeared back behind the register with a bouquet of forget-me-nots in his grasp. "Done! Here you go, Nagi-kun." He handed the blue flowers to Nagi, who accepted them graciously while fishing out a couple of yen from his back pocket.

"Thank you. Now…" He held the cluster back out to Omi, smiling diffidently. "These are for you."

* * *

**_Forget-Me-Nots: _**faithful love; undying hope; memories; do not forget; true love

* * *

With appearances from:  
**_Pennyroyals: _**you had better go  
**_Cyclamen: _**resignation and good-bye

* * *

**Killah: **Whooo! Am I sensing some jealousy from Aya? ./waggles eyebrows/ …No, really, am I? xD Does it seem like he's crushing on Omi-chan? o.O

I really don't mind if I don't get any reviews, really. Big shock, since I'm a review whore. xP Alls I knows ez dat I'm havin' _loads_ of fun writing OmixNagi drabbles. xD


	3. White Heather

**_Flower 3: _**White Heather

* * *

"Omi! Omi!" 

There were muffled voices calling his name somewhere above him, and he shifted comfortably.

Yes, he was comfortable – which was surprising…seeing that he was stuck under approximately a ton of bricks and concrete.

"I'm okay," Omi reassured his companions. He patted his head, shocked to find that his skull was intact. He stared at his palms, stunned to see that his skin was perfectly unscathed.

"We're gonna dig through the rubble," Ken shouted anxiously. "Just hold on!"

"I can do that," Omi called back easily, and loud shuffling sounded in his ears as his friends began to clear out the ruins. He sighed and curled up into a tighter ball. Specks of daylight beamed through cracks in the rubble, and his gaze slowly fell upon a stem of white flowers that seemed to glow in the dim light.

"Wh-where did this come from?" Omi questioned aloud. He stared at his hands again, the wonder evident on his face. "And why am I perfectly fine?"

The blonde stared up at the cramped grotto he was stuffed into. Each piece of rubble seemed to be tightly and carefully placed alongside another so that it wouldn't fall down and crush his head. He was sure no crumbled wall ruins did that for their victim…

Omi had the inkling of a suspicion that something _fishy_ had just transpired a few minutes ago. After all, right before the battle had commenced, he had felt a rather…odd gaze on him. It seemed to drill right into his mind and rip shreds into his soul. He had looked up, into the eyes of his Schwarz counterpart, and had found the source of that gaze: Naoe Nagi, the Prodigy.

The gaze had never wavered off him, and Omi knew this for he had relentlessly locked eyes with Nagi throughout the entire battle. Something odd lingered in the brunette's disquieting blue eyes, a sort of…indescribable glimmer. The glimmer had been hidden at first, but as they fought, it began to reveal itself more and more. Omi found it odd, but made no movement to investigate, for a powerful force smashed into his stomach.

Strangely, it had not hurt like hell, like usual; instead, it merely knocked the wind out of him. The invisible force had sent him careening to the air, and he could tell by memory that a wall was nearby.

_CRUUUUSHHUUUU_

The wall had crumbled into a million little pieces. …But Omi had not collided into it… Apparently, the wall had collapsed on its own. …If that was even possible.

The invisible force had yielded and Omi felt himself falling into the cascade of concrete and brick.

"You hanging in there, Omittchi?" Yohji called, pulling Omi from his thoughts.

"Uh – yeah, Yohji-kun, I'm fine," Omi replied faintly.

What had happened after that? Omi remembered…he remembered being cushioned and shielded from the shower of rubble. But it just couldn't be possible. He was Weiss, not Schwarz. He didn't have any special powers…

But wait. It couldn't have been…

No, that was impossible.

It couldn't have been Nagi, could it?

A huge block of stone was pulled away, and a thick beam of light assaulted his vision.

"Omi." One of Aya's violet eyes peered down at Omi through the hole. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Aya-kun, I'm fine," Omi repeated.

The rest of the debris was hurriedly shoved away to open up a gaping hole and the three oldest members of Weiss hastily pulled Omi to his feet.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm _fine_!" Omi cried shrilly, shoving the concerned Ken off him as the older assassin tried to check for wounds and fractured bones. "Thank you, thank you, but I'm fine! We've gotten our target, so let's get back to the shop."

After one last _"Are you okay –?" "Yeah, I'm FINE!" _the four departed.

What Ken hadn't found in his search of Omi's body was the blossomed stem of a heather plant. The bell-like flowers hung floppily off its green stalk, sticking halfway out of and halfway in the blonde's back pocket and swinging limply as he walked.

Omi spared one last glance at the wreckage he had emerged from and thought he had imagined glossy brown hair and midnight blue sapphires somewhere behind it. However, the familiar colors had disappeared within a split second; it must have been his imagination…

Nonetheless, Omi let a faint smile escape his lips. _Prodigy. Thank you._

**_

* * *

Heather (White):_** protection; wishes will come true**_

* * *

_**

**Killah:** The heather in this drabble applies only to the meaning 'protection.' I'll start that now with multi-meaning flowers: underlining the main meanings that have to do with the context.


	4. Blue Violet

**_Flower 4: _**Blue Violets

* * *

It wasn't enough that Schuldig always teased him about his little…attraction…for a certain Weiss kitten, but he had to make him do his chores, too? 

Nagi sighed as he walked down the street clasping the bag of groceries Schuldig was _supposed_ to buy. He wondered about himself, sometimes. It was probably his messed up childhood that made him pick the most fucked up love interest, he decided. But really, though: how could anyone resist Bombay?

Bombay… The fact that the simple codename was all Nagi truly knew about the archer made him mysterious. In fact, despite Nagi's vast knowledge of computer hacking, he had made no movement to learn more. Mystery entranced the telekinetic, and Bombay was a mystery wrapped in a mystery flavor dum-dum wrapper and tied with a mystery string.

Well that was going overboard, but you get the point.

Nagi, of course, as the enemy and resident bad guy, could do nothing about his attraction. He couldn't get to know Bombay, let alone try to start a relationship. He could only watch.

The phrase 'look, don't touch' popped into his head, and he hoped whoever made up the fucking phrase died a slow, painful death. He had done enough looking. He had stared at the blonde before bloody battles. He had stared at the blonde after bloody battles, when he was sure no one was looking. He had stared at the group picture of Weiss Crawford had tacked up on the refrigerator (looking past the red X the leader had marked over Omi's face). He had stared at the image of blonde that his head generated time and time again.

He was so infatuated, he had been sorely tempted to look for the _real-life_ Bombay – not the poisonous dart-wielding Bombay whose primary objective was to skewer him.

…Of course, he hadn't, because he was the bad guy and wasn't allowed to love. Blah blah blah.

Wallowing in angst, Nagi crossed the street, absently tightening the hold on his grocery bag. Then he saw it.

Perhaps it was the giant, commercial letters that painted the words 'Koneko no Sumu Ie' in plain sight, or perhaps it was the hoard of giggling girls milling about its entrance than made Nagi want to investigate. …But he knew he was just kidding himself. In reality, what drew him closer was the fact that outside the shop stood Bombay, surrounded by squealing girls as he put together a colorful flower arrangement of different colored violets.

Nagi couldn't believe his luck. There was Bombay. Right there. O.O

The brunette inched forward until he immersed himself into the alley between the flower shop and the unnamed building beside it. He silently gazed at the assassin-cum-florist, all sorts of emotions swirling within him. He bristled crossly when a fangirl got too close. He smiled tenderly when Bombay let out strained laughs at their zeal. He nearly lost his breath whilst gazing at the blonde's childish beauty.

"BUY SOMETHING OR GET OUT," Abyssinian ordered, appearing through the doorway with a broom and a watering can in tow. Nagi nearly let out an uncharacteristic snort of laughter at the badass redhead's green apron. "Omi's going on his lunch break."

Nagi obstinately brushed the name away before it could fully infiltrate his mind. Mystery. Mystery. Who was Omi? Nagi didn't know an Omi. But there _was_ Bombay, standing before a bouquet of blue violets on display.

"Good-bye, minna-san!" Bombay said cheerfully, a rather relieved expression on his face. "Come back again tomorrow!" In response, his little army of devoted fangirls all groaned sadly, said their good-byes, and slowly trickled away.

"Thanks, Aya-kun," Bombay sighed. Once again, Nagi ignored the name. Of course, Bombay had meant Abyssinian. He had merely left out the 'bssinin' part – on accident, of course. The blonde wiped his hands on his apron and entered the cool confines of the flower shop.

Nagi stared unblinkingly at the spot Bombay had just been, not actually seeing the blue violet arrangements. The telekinetic sighed blissfully to himself and let the shadow of a smile ghost over his lips. The only thing that occupied his mind was Bombay himself.

This was not the Weiss hideout slash undercover lair slash residence.

This was not Schwarz's ticket to defeating Weiss by means of an ambush attack.

This was simply a place to watch Bombay. He would look. He would not touch.

_**

* * *

Violet (Blue):**_ watchfulness; faithfulness; I'll always be true_**

* * *

**_

**Killah: **Alternate title: Nagi the Stalker. xDDD Anyway, this chapter proves that not _every_ drabble has to totally revolve around the flower it's named after. Like in many LiveJournal 30-something challenges, as long as you mention the theme/kiss/hug/etc, it counts. As does it here. The end. n.n But that doesn't mean I'll simply mention every flower briefly here on out. Oh ho ho no. Fear flower invasion! xD


	5. Poinsettia – Merry Christmas!

**_Flower 5: _**Poinsettia – December 25, 2006

* * *

Omi grinned cheerfully, handing his history teacher a pot of poinsettias. He had used his employee discount to purchase several dozen of the red and green arrangements, and was on a quest to dutifully hand one out to each poinsettia-less teacher in the building. 

"You're welcome, sensei!" And with a customary wave and selfless grin, he exited the room. "Who's next?" He rocked his half-empty basket of plastic red, green, silver, and gold pots, vaguely watching the scarlet petals sway in the breeze he had created. "Maybe Saeki-sensei's in the computer lab– Ah!" One of the pots had capsized over the wall of the basket, tumbling out of the silo and onto the floor with a crash.

"…Oops." Omi sighed. Clumps of fresh soil were strewn all around the overturned pot, though by some twist of luck, the carmine-colored flower was still safely packed into its container. "Phew, that's a relief. I'll have to ask Himura-sensei if she has a broom and dustpan…" Omi murmured to himself.

"Don't bother," a soft voice spoke from behind him. Before Omi could turn to see the speaker, the trails and clumps of soil ascended into the air, grouped together, and seemingly guided themselves back into the poinsettia pot. He knew who it was.

"Thank you, Naoe-san," Omi gushed, twisting around to flash Nagi a quick grin. He bent down to pluck up the newly instated holiday plant and placed it back into his basket.

"S'okay," Nagi replied quietly, "Tsukiyono-san."

The two assassins stood awkwardly in the other's presence. Ever since Nagi had transferred to Omi's school, the two had made an unspoken agreement to stay as far away as possible from each other. They would not attack, stalk, plot, or do anything Weiss vs. Schwarz-related; to everyone else, they were mere students – students who were computer geniuses and prodigies, but students nonetheless.

"Um…" Omi shuffled his feet. "Do you want to come with me to the computer lab to give Saeki-sensei a poinsettia?" he invited, glancing at the stationary Nagi.

Nagi sent him an odd look, as though he were surprised to be invited on an errand by his enemy, but gave a noncommittal shrug anyway. He silently fell into step with Omi, following him to room C-10. "…Why are you passing out poinsettias?" the brunette asked suddenly.

Omi blinked in surprise, shocked to hear that the usually quiet freshman was making conversation. "Well, it's Christmas," he said.

Nagi gave him another strange look, as though Omi's reply hadn't answered his question. "So? It's just Christmas."

Omi's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the statement. "What are you talking about? It's never 'just Christmas'! Don't you celebrate Christmas?" he asked Nagi.

Nagi scoffed, crossing his arms. "You speak as though we _don't_ have a God-hating psychopath in the house…"

"Oh yeah…" After a couple of minutes, the two reached room C-10. "Snap!" Omi cried, suddenly remembering something. "Saeki-sensei took an early leave for Christmas vacation last week, didn't he? I forgot!"

"Hn, and now you have an extra poinsettia. What a waste," Nagi observed.

"Not anymore," Omi decided, his eyes lighting up. He pressed one plastic pot into Nagi's crossed arms, forcing him to take it. "I'm sure you'll just throw it away once you get home, but have it anyway. You _need_ some Christmas cheer… Merry Christmas, Naoe-san!" And he disappeared down the hall.

------

"Nagi, what the hell is that?" Farfarello questioned crossly, twirling one of his poniards between his index and middle fingers. He glared at the green and red flower residing on the kitchen counter.

"It's a poinsettia," Nagi replied bluntly. "It's from…a friend. And if you try to destroy it – or even touch it – you're dead."

"Oh." Farfarello withered in disappointment.

Schuldig poked the plant, only to be stopped by a barrier Nagi had created around it. "What's it doing here?"

"It's gonna spread Christmas cheer. Now shut the hell up."

_**

* * *

Poinsettias:**_ be of good cheer_**

* * *

**_

**Killah (12/25/06): **MERRY CHRISTMAS! KYAAA! xDDD Anywhoosle, if it's a special holiday, I'll put up the date after the flower name just to show that I've celebrated the day by means of OmixNagi goodness. /points at the top of the page/ Like that. I'll probably write a drabble for New Years Day, too – and Valentine's Day, if I'm not done by then. Oooh – maybe I'll finish it ON V-Day! Omg, that would be sweet. xD


	6. Blue Lilac

**_Flower 6: _**Blue Lilac

* * *

When Nagi had first met Tot, he had used his telekinetic abilities to make the wind blow with the dances of a thousand graceful sakura petals. She had laughed and smiled that innocent smile of hers, and he had endearingly loved that he could make it appear so easily. 

However, that had not been the first time he had ever used his powers to create a flower-cyclone performance.

Flashback // Rustling filled the air and Nagi turned in panic to face the origin of the noise. The brush was crackling with life…until a _thing_ jumped out from the leaves, efficiently scaring the bajesus out of him.

"Hi!" Oh. The nine-year-old's heart slowed its insane, frenzied beating. It was just another boy – a blonde boy, maybe one or two years older than him. "I'm Tsukiyono Omi!"

Nagi nodded in greeting. "I'm Naoe Nagi," he returned, pulling on an indifferent façade no child his age should have been able to.

"What's wrong with your face?" Omi asked, tilting his head like a confused puppy. "It's all…empty."

Nagi wrinkled his nose. "My face is _not_ empty," he retorted indignantly.

Omi poked him on the nose, chuckling happily as Nagi's eyes turned cross-eyed for a quick moment. "There. That's better." He smiled brightly.

The blonde's mood was infectious, it seemed. Nagi shyly returned the older boy's grin – slowly at first, with his head ducked timidly; but soon it lit up his entire face, making his usually blank eyes crinkle with happiness.

"So tell me about yourself, Omi…kun."

The minute that that one appeal was made, the two immediately bonded. Laughter-inducing jokes were exchanged with glee, and stories of adventure were swapped with fervor. Nagi hadn't known that life could be so…pleasant.

Omi was very…physical, Nagi also noted. During their conversations, the blonde would constantly hug and touch him; he also seemed very fond of tackle-glomping him, which explained the grass stains on his clothing. Surprisingly, Nagi didn't find this very unsettling; he found it rather nice.

"I like you, Nagi-kun."

Nagi blushed, though he didn't quite know why. "I like you too, Omi-kun."

"Prodigy! PR_O-O-O-O-_DIGY!"

Rats – Eszet had noticed his absence. Nagi pulled a face and jumped to his feet. "Omi-kun, I've gotta go."

Omi pouted, his head ducked in genuine sadness. "Nagi-kun, I don't want you to go." His cerulean eyes turned misty, and a fine film of liquid pooled right above his lashes. "Don't go."

"But – I've…gotta," Nagi explained pathetically. "Bu-but don't be sad, Omi-kun! We'll meet again!"

Omi's frown only grew a fraction bigger and his bottom lib trembled cutely.

"D-don't be sad!" Nagi repeated nervously, not liking the wetness in Omi's eyes. "Hey, before I go – I'll show you something I can do."

Omi glanced up at Nagi, a curious expression quickly replacing his sadness.

Eszet had told him not to reveal his powers to anybody – but Omi wasn't just anybody, Nagi decided, so it was okay. He surveyed his surroundings, spotting several bushes blooming with blue lilacs. Those were pretty, a little like Omi.

The slightly blushing Nagi brushed the girlish thought from his head and called his powers to his aid.

Omi gasped in awe as an unseen force blew throughout the clearing, plucking the lilacs from their bushes and blowing them into the air. He happily glomped the concentrating Nagi, watching as the bluish-purplish clusters tangoed in the air, swirling around the clearing like a group of performing ballroom dancers.

He felt the wind whip all around him, and for a while, the lilacs were all Omi could see. Beside him, he felt the wild breeze begin to rip Nagi from his hold. He reluctantly let it, and soon, his arms were empty.

"Bye, Nagi-kun," he whispered, not caring if Nagi could hear him or not. "We _will_ meet again." // End Flashback

The blonde archer would have never guessed how true his words were. The two teens, formerly boys, had eventually met under dangerous circumstances. It had hurt them both to fight the other, for neither had moved on. Omi had replaced Nagi with Ouka, and Nagi had replaced Omi with Tot, but replacements would never suffice.

Replacements would never replace your first love.

**_

* * *

Lilacs (Blue):_** first emotions of love**_

* * *

_**

**Killah: **This one's a little odd, I'll admit. It seems too _formal_ at the beginning and the end, doesn't it? ./pokes it cautiously/ …Odd. And it kinda lacks much to do with blue lilacs and the first emotions of love…but whatever. --;; BTW: eww for Ouka and Tot. xD

I'd like to thank **TrenchcoatMan** for spotting a mistake: I've been calling Nagi a 'telekinesis,' when he should've been a 'telekinetic.' I've made the changes, so thanks again!


	7. Zinnia – Happy New Year!

**_Flower 7: _**Zinnia – January 1, 2007

_

* * *

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And days of auld lang syne? _

Voices in and out of tune bellowed the traditional New Year song with glee, echoing throughout the entire neighborhood. Small, celebratory fireworks exploded outside Nagi's bedroom window, showering the streets and sidewalks with bright sparks, and long, curled streamers littered the entire place with their festiveness.

However, one little citizen wasn't as cheerful as the rest of his block.

"Stupid Omi…" The russet-haired telekinetic muttered to himself. He glanced at the clock distractedly, twiddling his idle fingers.

**11:37**

Omi said he would call him at 11:37 _sharp_.

…Well maybe Nagi was over-exaggerating. Omi hadn't said he would call at 11:37 sharp – it was more like…sometime between eleven to twelve; the blonde had been pretty vague.

But still! Nagi was _expecting_ that call, and Omi was leaving him on tenterhooks – whatever the hell those were.

Nagi's fingers twitched in apprehension and he sighed in irritation. There was nothing to _do_ with them: Crawford had taken away his laptop, and he had finished his homework the day after New Year break had commenced. He swore that if they didn't have _something_ in them in the next minute, he'd use them to strangle himself.

Pleasant kid, ain't he?

**11:40**

A minute had passed, and he found that his fingers had curled around a flower stem. It was a flower Omi had given him – a zinnia, to be precise. Nagi stared at the blossom absently, thoughts of Omi circling his head.

Omi will call me.

…No he won't.

Omi will call me.

…No he won't.

**11:42**

Nagi sighed and glanced down at the flower again. To his surprise, he had plucked off four of its soft, delicate petals. He had plucked off four of its soft, delicate petals…muttering a mindless mantra similar to that of a love-struck girl's: He likes me. He likes me not. He likes me. He likes me not.

Nagi shook the thought from his head. He was _not_ a love-struck girl.

**11:48**

Another hopeful glance at the clock was stolen.

…No, really. He wasn't…

_RIIIIIIIIIING!_

Nagi jumped and hastily scrambled for the phone. "Omi?" he half-shouted into the mouthpiece.

"Yes, Nagi-kun, it's me: Omi-kitten. I love you _sooooooo_ much!"

Nagi's eyes narrowed. Obviously fake high-pitched voice…nasal traces underlying the voice…

"_Schuldig_! Don't call me!" The brunette slammed the phone back onto its cradle, cutting off the German redhead's loud, obnoxious laughter.

**11:54**

_RIIIIIIIIIING!_

Nagi grabbed the phone in a flurry, Schuldig's idiocy already forgotten. "Hello? Omi?"

"…Um. Yes. I am Omi. …Omi hurts God."

Nagi let out a strangled noise. "Argh! SCHULDIG!" he snapped into the mouthpiece. "Stop making Farfarello do your bidding! Farfarello, SHUT UP!"

The telekinetic repeated his prior action, smashing the phone back into its cradle. "I swear – Schuldig is a dead man!"

_RIIIIIIIIIING!_

Nagi growled and seized the phone in one quick movement. "Don't tell me – is it Crawford now? Huh, Br_aaaaaaaaaaaa_dley????? Are you Omi now _too_?" He giggled rather…insanely.

"Uh…Nagi-kun?"

Nagi froze his mad laughter and blinked. "…"

"It's Omi." Omi's concerned voice drifted through the line. "Did I call at a…bad time?"

"Um…" Nagi flushed a bright red, incredibly glad that Omi couldn't see him through the phone. "N-no. Schuldig was just…yeah."

Omi chuckled. "I understand. Well, I'm sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to greet you."

Nagi glanced at the clock one last time.

**12:00**

"Happy New Year!"

**_

* * *

Zinnias:_** thoughts of an absent friend**_

* * *

_**

**Killah (1/1/07):** HAPPY NEW YEAR! I think the flower meaning fits with the Auld Lang Syne lyrics, so that's why I picked zinnias. General zinnias mean thoughts of an absent friend, but colored ones mean other, more specific things, so that's why I didn't specify a color. Sorry if that makes it lack description…but bleh. xD And I apologize for the ending. O.O It kinda just…fell apart, didn't it? xDDD


	8. Viscaria

**_Flower 8: _**Viscaria

* * *

Omi carefully flattened down his bangs and straightened out the handkerchief around his neck. He let one quick sigh out, hoping his nervousness left with it, before nodding resolutely and stepping down the concrete staircase. 

A few feet away, Sakaki Ouka and her two escorts continued forward, toward the Roppongi Square, not knowing that by doing this, they had just saved the former from the trials and suffering of being kidnapped and hunted by mad politicians.

Omi glanced around Club Cue before walking onto the dance floor, where many other couples were all situated, though doing more socializing than dancing. He heard giggling behind him, and he turned just in time to see two well-dressed teenage girls staring blatantly in his direction. They both froze and turned away, giggling even more profoundly.

Omi shrugged and continued to weave his way through the crowd. So far, there was nobody remotely suspicious-looking yet… But really – what _was_ a kidnapper-cum-hunter-of-innocent-beings _supposed_ to look like?

Omi finally found his way to the open bar and ordered a virgin something on the rocks. He didn't quite know what it was…but it was fruity, and that was good enough. He absently stirred his ochre drink in circles with his straw, watching as it and the unconventional plastic flower bobbing in it swirled around the inside of the glass.

The blonde plucked the flower out of his drink and lightly sucked on its end to stop it from dripping. Omi stared at it absently, noting its five, evenly spaced out, bright magenta petals. As a florist, he easily classified it as a viscaria; but it was a cheap plastic flower, so maybe its maker just did a crappy job and forgot to add a couple more petals to make it normal.

"I'm so _bored_," Omi stated aloud, effortlessly letting the rehearsed line slip from his mouth. "Isn't there anything fun to do around here?"

Someone tapped his back from behind, and he whirled around readily. _Finally. About time they've come to kidnap me._

…_That sounded weird…_

Omi brushed his thoughts away and focused on the person who had tapped his shoulder. To his surprise, it wasn't some old 'suit' with a creepy smile and bad intentions. Instead, it was a teen about his age with expressive midnight eyes and neat russet hair.

Omi sent the brunette a calm nod in greeting, one that was promptly returned. He twirled the plastic viscaria between his fingers and stared at his visitor expectantly. "Can I help you?"

The brunette smiled, though it looked rather out of place on his face, as though he weren't accustomed to smiling very often. "You bored?"

Omi nodded. Maybe this _was_ the 'suit with a creepy smile and bad intentions.' "Yeah I am. D'you know something _fun_ to do here?"

The sapphire-eyed teen nodded. "Follow me." He extended his arm out to Omi. "I'm Nagi, by the way."

Omi's mind reeled with plans. Maybe he could follow this 'Nagi' guy, save whatever people he and his little 'hunting club' had already kidnapped, and then make him reveal where Hirofumi was. "Alright." He wiped the contemplative facet from his face and pulled up a grinning mask. "Nagi." He grasped the other's surprisingly delicate hand and let the brunette pull him across the room. "I'm Omi, by the way."

"Nice."

"Where are we going?" Omi finally asked.

Nagi stopped in the middle of the dance floor and released Omi's hand, sending him an odd look. "Here."

Omi returned the odd look. "What's here?"

The lights dimmed and a fast, up-beat tune struck up. Nagi's jean-clad hips swayed to the music and he held his arms out to Omi. "Dancing, babe. C'mon – dance!" And for some reason, Omi obeyed.

_**

* * *

Viscaria:**_ Will you dance with me?_**

* * *

**_

**Killah: **Yay for Omi's club hopping! As you can see…I've AU-ed the 10th Weiss Kreuz episode. That means Ouka's out and Nagi's in! Whoo-hoo! xD …And whilst dancing, Omi forgets the mission and everyone dies. xDDD


	9. Black Rose

**_Flower 9: _**Black Rose

* * *

"They can't _do_ this," Nagi hissed, the ghostly films of tears pooling beneath his long lashes. "Not to him." He slammed his fists onto the lid of the coffin, earning several disapproving glares from fellow mourners. 

"Na…Nagi-kun." Omi's brows creased in concern for his boyfriend and he placed a consoling palm over the brunette's trembling shoulders. "It's gonna be okay."

"Crawford practically _raised_ me," Nagi retorted. "He took me in, trained me, and helped me survive. They knew that we were close. They took that and used it against me!"

The few mourners still in the room eventually exited the funeral, leaving the two teens to themselves. With his dark trench coat billowing behind him, Schuldig stalked out swiftly, his usually bright eyes shadowed by his unkempt hair. The black clad Farfarello shut the doors behind them, not even trying to point out the fact that they were in a church-like atmosphere and that death hurt God.

"They don't like it – don't like _us_. We're together and they don't like it."

Omi nodded silently, knowing that Nagi just needed to vent out his frustrations. He did not interrupt.

"Eszet _killed_ one of their best assassin-team leaders just to send me a message. We can't be together."

Those words broke Omi's spell of silence and he stepped forward hurriedly to embrace Nagi from behind. "No – no! You _can't_ leave me. That's what they _want_. They killed Crawford-san, Nagi-kun, you can't give them the satisfaction of regarding that horrible message and obeying them!"

"No, that's not what I meant. I don't plan to break up with you." Nagi nestled against Omi's chest, sidling around so that he could return the hug fully. "I'm sorry I made you think that."

Omi breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god," he heaved lowly, tightening his grip around Nagi's waist. The telekinetic _wasn't _breaking up with him.

Instead, Nagi stated firmly, "I'll get revenge."

Omi blanched and reeled back in protest, releasing Nagi as he did so. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. "You can't get revenge on _Eszet_. They're a powerful, out-of-this world organization that can crush you in a second. I won't lose you, Nagi-kun!"

Nagi stared down at the ground. "We all have sacrifices to make, Omi."

"And Crawford made his sacrifice for you – don't waste it. You know as well as I do that Eszet gave him chances to pull us apart, but he cared for you as much as you cared for him. He knew that you were finally happy and he disobeyed them to let you keep that happiness. He died so that you'd live."

"You don't understand Eszet like I do." Nagi raised his head and Omi was surprised by the calamitous emotions that pulsed within his sapphire eyes. "They won't kill me – I can destroy an army with the wave of my hand. They _need_ me. More important, they need my loyalty. They need me to act as their puppet to harness my full power and cooperation. They need to break me…" Nagi blinked, and the tears that had been created for Crawford fell for Omi. "…By breaking you. To get me, they will get you. Can't you see? It's killing two birds with one stone. They kill one of Weiss and get me back. But I won't let them! I'll kill two birds of my own: I'll protect you _and_ I'll get revenge."

"I don't _care_ if I die – as long as you're safe," Omi snapped, feeling tears of his own begin to form.

Nagi's turned away from Omi, trying to hide his temper. "You… That's _you_. Selfless and loving and good _god_! That's gonna kill you – hell, it's nearly done it's job!" His arm lashed out, and Omi thought he was going to shatter one of the decorative pots beside Crawford's coffin. However, he simply extended his reach toward a black rose and curled his fingers around its thorn-less stem.

Nagi's fury-contorted face softened slightly. "As long as I'm safe, that means you're hunted. Right now I'm gonna play the bad guy role. I'm gonna be selfish and bad and bloodthirsty – because if they get you, I'll never be happy. I can't live without you, and now the bad guy surfaces in me. If I'm gone, you'd be sad, but _you're a better person than me. _You'd be able to _do_ something with your life, you'd move on. You are the only happiness I've ever had – I would never…I would _never_…" More tears leaked from his azure orbs and he didn't bother to wipe them away.

Omi bit his bottom lip. "But… You can't go," he whispered, reaching forward to embrace Nagi again. "It's a suicide mission. You'll _die._"

"I'll take every single one of them down with me if it means life for you, Omi." Nagi escaped Omi's hug and pressed the black rose into the blonde's hand. "You love me, right?"

Omi gripped the stem tightly, hating the delicately dark flower cocooned within his fingers. "Yes," he sighed, knowing that he had already lost.

"Then you know I've got to do this."

Omi dropped the shadowy rose and hungrily pressed his lips against Nagi's. "I know," he sighed, pulling away and staring straight into his boyfriend's eyes with a watery gaze of his own. "But promise me you'll come back."

Nagi smiled bitterly, placing a chaste kiss on Omi's cheek. "You know as well as I do that I can't keep promises."

Omi crushed the black rose under the toe of his sneaker and returned the bitter smile. "I know," he repeated.

* * *

A single **_Black Rose_** might be sent by…a loved one leaving…on a journey from which he does not expect to return. – _Wikipedia

* * *

_

**Killah: **Aw. Poor Crawford – I had to kill him off. xD Whoo hoo for flangst-y-ness, by the way. And boo to the sacrifice-clichéd-ness Nagi mentioned. It's like I stole that from Spiderman or something. XD Also, fear this chapter, for it contains the first two kisses of the story! Whoo hoo! Everything before this was a hug or fluffy feelings or something, but here they're an actual ITEM! YAY!

This one's a little longer than its prior drabbles (O.O a wee bit more than 1000 words!), and for that I apologize – but hey! I gotta give the flangst its proper props, yo! xD


	10. Blue Rose

**_Flower 10: _**Blue Rose

* * *

Omi held the other's slumbering body closer to his chest, relishing in the warmth that radiated from him. He sighed deeply into the silky strands of chocolate-colored hair, careful not to awaken his sleeping lover. A smile crossed his lips as his thoughts shifted to the boy in his arms. 

Naoe Nagi was like a rose: the plaintext epitome of love. Just as a blue rose was, he was a unique person, with equally unique qualities. However, likewise, these qualities set him apart from the conformists, set him apart from the roses that were as red as any other. The color of his large, indigo eyes resembled that of a blue rose's, and his silky hair and pallid skin were just as smooth and soft as its flawless petals.

Omi, with his back propped up against a couple of pillows and the armrest of the couch, shifted his lower body slightly, making Nagi mumble and shuffle his hips back into a comfortable position. Omi chuckled and his hands, which were busily intertwined within Nagi's, tightened.

Now this was bliss. Utter perfection. Complete silence, like a paradise of harmony. There was no Eszet, killing everyone who was deemed killable. There was no Kritiker, being 'bad' people killing 'bad' people. There was no Schuldig teasing them, no Aya scolding them, no Weiss and no Schwarz.

It may have seemed impossible, but the two had found peace within their seriously messed up lives. Peace together.

"Nagi-kun, Nagi-kun, it's almost five." Omi nudged Nagi gently, sitting them both up to shake the brunette into consciousness. Crawford came back from daily meetings and five, and Omi had his Koneko shifts at 5:30. A quarter to five was when they parted.

Nagi stood, his features slightly bleary from sleep, but his eyes alert. "Yeah, yeah, Omi. I'm up." He stretched and placed a chaste kiss upon Omi's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No can do." Omi grimaced and sent Nagi an apologetic look. "I took Ken's morning and afternoon shifts. His team's in the playoffs and he says they need practice more now than ever. Sorry."

Nagi sighed. "Next week then?"

Omi's apologetic look multiplied tenfold. "Yeah, it'll have to be…"

"Now don't be sad." Nagi cracked a rare smile, inadvertently making Omi's mood lift as he did so. "I'd rather it next week than never."

They exchanged good-byes and exited through separate doors, Omi uptown to the Koneko and Nagi downtown to the Schwarz hideout.

It didn't seem like much, the couple hours they spent together a week, but it was more than they had ever deemed possibly doable. After all, being starcrossed lovers was supposed to be _im_possible, wasn't it?

_**

* * *

Roses (Blue):**_ attaining the impossible_**

* * *

**_

With a appearance from:  
**_Roses: _**love; I love you

* * *

**Killah: **Fear the Romeo and Juliet reference about starcrossed lovers… xD We're reading R&J in my class, so…yeah. It's on my mind, and the 'enemies in love' thing just _belongs_ in Weiss Kreuz shounen-ai. xD

Oooh, yay! This is my shortest drabble yet! It's an official drabble, methinks! Shortness! WHOO-HOO! xDDD


	11. Daisy

**_Flower 11: _**Daisy

* * *

Nagi had just been washing his hands – a quite innocent gesture, not one you'd see a hardcore killer assassin doing out in public – when the bathroom door swung open with great force, banging against the wall and bouncing off loudly. The blonde who had entered quickly shut the door behind him, pressing his back into it to stop any intruders from opening it. 

Nagi dried his hands and blinked. "…" He had to stare for a good three minutes before the fact that the blonde was Tsukiyono Omi from _Weiss_ registered in his mind. "Bombay." It was more of a nonchalant statement than a surprised question, really.

Omi's cerulean eyes widened to an almost comical size as he rested an erect finger against his lips. "Shhh!" He pulled his hands down and placed his palms over the door defensively, breathing in deep gulps of air and looking as though he had just run a mile. "Kami, I didn't think anyone would be in here." He wiped his damp-looking forehead with the back of his leather-clad hand and sighed.

This gesture directed Nagi to the rest of Omi's outfit, and he gaped in surprise. An obscene amount of black leather clothed the petite blonde's lithe body, though what took the gay porn cake was the seemingly equal amount of skin he showed – his sleeveless arms, his bare torso, his exposed calves – wow.

Nagi blushed and averted his gaze as Omi locked the bathroom door and sauntered over to his enemy. "I didn't know you went clubbing," the archer said politely, intertwining his fingers behind his back and leaning forward in a conversational manner.

"Yes," Nagi replied pithily. "As hard as it is to believe, I _do _have a life outside of Schwarz."

Omi chuckled. "Yeah, me too."

Nagi arched an amused brow. "I guess that explains the outfit, huh?"

Omi's glanced down at his attire, a maroon-colored blush spreading all over his face. "Oh yeah…_that_… But I didn't _want_ to wear it. Yohji made me – I lost a bet."

Nagi chuckled, and Omi pulled a face. "Yeah, sure." There was a frown on the blonde's face, but a cheerful sparkle resided in his eyes. "Laugh all you want, but know this: it's all fun and games until the rabid fangirls – and boys – decide they all want to jump you."

Nagi snorted at that. "Then I'll make sure not to wear leather for fun," he vowed.

"It wasn't for fun!" Omi whined, pouting at the brunette. "It was Yohji!"

"Tch." Nagi let a wry grin curl onto his lips. "_Right_. Wait 'til I tell Schwarz that one of our enemies like to play leather dress up."

"You won't tell, will you?" Omi feigned a sultry look and unclipped a collar studded with one little white daisy. He sidled closer to Nagi, but when his hand was a mere few inches away from the brunette's, he burst out in laughter, ruining the 'sultry' effect.

Nagi couldn't escape Omi's infectious laughter and cheerfully joined him. When Omi's hand eventually pressed the daisy collar into his, he willfully took it, still grinning. "No. Never."

_**

* * *

Daisy:**_ I'll never tell; innocence; loyal love; purity; gentleness; romance_**

* * *

**_

**Killah: **See how I only underlined 'I'll never tell'? Well that's 'cause it's the only one that applies! Look at the others – innocence, purity? Well I used the phrase _takes the gay porn cake. _You think those two meanings apply to the text? Nuh-uh. xDDD Hope you liked it! A Valentine's Day one is next, though I might be able to type up a quick one before that if I get the chance…


	12. Daffodil

**_Flower 12: _**Daffodil

* * *

Nagi was an odd one. 

He didn't freak out at the sight of blood all over his carpet – which was often, seeing that he lived with _Farfarello _and _Schuldig _– he didn't mind breaking someone's elbow with his bare hands if he had to, and he didn't wince at the sound of – gasp – J-rap (which was a new, horrible style of music in Japan).

Despite all this, there was one thing that sent Nagi's skin crawling. It was a simple thing, a thing no common person would come to hate, a thing so stupid and normal and…

"Yellow!" Nagi hissed. He shielded his eyes from Omi's outstretched arms. "You know I can't stand the color yellow."

Omi hugged the bouquet of bright yellow daffodils to his chest. "But…they're pretty. And they're for you."

"The last time yellow was shoved in my face," Nagi growled, grabbing Omi by the shoulders and turning him around, "I set Schuldig's head – along with his ghastly yellow bandana – on fire."

"What about me? My hair's yellow," Omi pointed out, his back facing the hyperventilating Nagi.

"You're hair's _gold_," the brunette corrected. "And it's not the sickly yellow your flowers are, it's the good kind."

"The sun's yellow," Omi stated. "And it's always shining." He grinned, knowing Nagi could not see his small smile.

"I don't stare at the sun," Nagi deadpanned, causing the blonde to giggle. "Besides–" His tone lightened. "–you're something much easier to stare at."

Omi chucked the daffodils somewhere far and turned around cheerfully. "Well if all you got was me and no sun at all, where would that leave you?"

"For one, I'd be much happier."

"Hm." Omi's lips quirked skeptically. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, less damn yellow…" Nagi grumbled to himself for a moment before continuing. "And for another, it wouldn't really matter. Because as long as I'm with you, the sun is always shining."

Omi paused for a second before grinning. "Aw, Nagi-kun! You're so cliché!" He tackle glomped the other, making them both twirl around. Nagi somehow ended up facing a different direction and freaked.

"YELLOW!"

_**

* * *

Daffodil:**_ the sun shines when I'm with you; you're the only one; regard; unrequited love_**

* * *

**_

**Killah: **For some reason, I imagined these two talking in an…auto repair shop. o.O Weird… And hey, I've got _nothing_ against rap – hell, I love it! – but…J-rap? Now that scares me a bit… And I know fear of the color yellow was a stupid idea, but whatever. Poor Nagi. Can't have a banana even if he wanted to. xD


	13. White Rose – Prequel to Ch14

**_Flower 13:_** White Rose  
_Prequel to Flower 14: Red Rose_

* * *

He had crashed Nagi's computer downloading the same Barney song over and over again. 

He had raided Nagi's secret Gravitation stash (including mangas, novels, DVDs, and CDs) and set them all on fire.

He had drowned Nagi's pet hamster in the sink and left it there for the telekinetic to find.

After completing all of the above, Schuldig knew something was up. Nagi hadn't thrown him into a wall and demanded he pay for the computer damages, he hadn't slammed him into a door and demanded he reimburse him for his lost Gravi-goodness, and he hadn't crashed him into the ceiling and demanded he resurrect his hamster.

Nagi was just too happy to scold him for his inhuman vandalism – and it just wasn't _right_ to be _that_ happy in the house of Schwarz (Schuldig had _killed a hamster, _for god's sake.).

So it was up to Schuldig to figure out _what was up._

…Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard. Or perhaps it _was _hard, and Schuldig was just a very skillful detective.

But that was beside the point: Nagi was in love. …And with who?

Bombay.

And no, not the cat. If Nagi had a cat, Schuldig would have drowned it by then.

Bombay of _Weiss_, as in Tsukiyono Omi.

Nagi was in love with the enemy. How angsty.

However, seeing that it was the ever-elusive Valentine's Day Eve, Schuldig decided to do something incredibly unexpected and alien even to him:

He decided to do something _nice_ for the cupid-struck telekinetic.

So these became the reasons and events that led up to why and where Schuldig was now: the Koneko no Sumu Ie – dressed in a loud, floral-print trench coat and his customary yellow bandana. He was playing _incognito,_ for Weiss had never seen him in such attire. He would _absolutely _blend in.

…Not.

"Hi there, _kaetzchen. _Do I know you?"

"Maybe." A reproachful glare from the pretty blonde at the register.

"A dozen white roses, if you will."

"Hn." A grunt from said blonde who recognized him despite his getup.

Omi signed his signature onto the receipt before handing it to Schuldig. "And do you want us to deliver them?" he asked politely, despite the fact that he wanted to violently shoot the redhead in the forehead with every ounce of his being.

Schuldig chuckled. "Naw, thanks." Schuldig took the bundle of white roses into his arms. "I'll take an blank card though – Thanks. – I'll give the flowers myself. _Leb wohl_, little kitten!" And he left the store, his mind already processing what he would write soon on the card.

_Hey lover,  
__Meet up sometime? Call me.  
_– _Tsukiyono Omi_

_**

* * *

Roses (White):**_ innocence; purity; heavenly; secrecy; silence; charm_**

* * *

**_

**Killah: **Yay for Schuldig. /wink/ …I dunno which meaning the white rose stands for in this drabble. …Just…whatever. BTW: _kaetzchen _means kitten and _leb wohl _means farewell/good-bye in German. Not a good chapter, I know, but wait for the sequel: it's coming up on V-Day.


	14. Red Rose – Happy Valentine's Day!

**_Flower 14:_** Red Rose – February 14, 2007  
_Sequel to Flower 13: White Rose_

_

* * *

_

"Aya-kun," Omi wailed. "We're running out of red roses – again!" 

"It's _Valentine's Day_," Yohji called over a hoard of rabid girls' heads. "Of course everyone wants red roses."

"I know that," Omi snapped.

"Then why'd you ask?" Yohji blew a plume of smoke into the crowd of girls, and they all squealed.

"I wanted to whine! – No, we don't have enough red roses for thirty-three bouquets, I'm sorry. – No, she won't think you're cheap if you only buy her one. – Yes, buy the coral roses; they're beautiful. I'll give you half off if you buy a dozen."

The clock struck 4:30.

"Done!" Omi cried cheerfully. "So long, everybody – my shift's over!"

Ken came ambling past the register from the backroom. Omi grabbed him by the apron, shoving him behind the counter. "I'm free!"

And with a cheerful bounce in his step, Omi exited the shop. As he walked past the freezer in the back room, his eyes strayed to the flowers waiting to be set on display. A bouquet of beautiful scarlet roses stared back at him, each thorny stem straight a proud, each flowered bud bright and loving.

Omi stared transfixed at them for a while. The light brown paper tied with a cobalt blue bow reminded him of something. …Something he could not place –

Ah. He remembered.

Blushing slightly, Omi took the dozen from their place in the freezer. Sure, they were running out…but taking _one_ bouquet couldn't hurt – he needed a reason to use his employee discount, anyway.

Chuckling to himself at his daring, Omi took a pink-tinted card and brainstormed a message. Oh, wouldn't this be a huge surprise for his certain someone!

------

Nagi blinked at his Valentine's Day presents. On the right side was a mountain of cards and candies from his classmates and female admirers. On his left were two bouquets of roses: one white and one red.

The red roses were a beauty, fresh and newly delivered just this afternoon.

…The white ones, on the other hand, were just a little worse for wear, with traces of mud and cheese splattered on them. Little fragments of tissue stuck to the ivory petals, proof that someone had attempted to wipe off said mud and cheese.

Nagi took a second glance at the cards. They were from the same person (supposedly)…but entirely different.

The card that came with the red roses was written in small, neat writing.

_Prodigy-kun,  
Ano…this is hard for me to say. I know we've got our…differences, but I just want to wish you a very Happy Valentine's Day. I'm thinking of you.  
– Love, Bombay_

…The card with the white ones, however, was scrawled hastily in big, cursive script, reading:

_Hey lover,  
Meet up sometime, babe? Call me.  
– Tsukiyono Omi_

"Hey, Nagi, do you have my – Oi oi, what's this?" Schuldig entered Nagi's room, his eyes caught by all the red, pink, and white atop the table. "Cards and candy, oh my!" The redhead spied the two sets of roses.

"…Red roses? And what's this?" Schuldig arched an eyebrow and snatched up the card despite Nagi's protests. "From kitten? So you are loved! And to think – I had to buy you pity flowers." He chortled to himself and dropped the card back onto the table, walking away without another word.

Nagi glanced down at the white flowers in distaste. Well that sure explained a lot… Using his powers, he chucked them out the door and down the hall toward Schuldig's retreating back. He listened for the satisfying thwack – thwack! – and chuckled.

Well, Omi's flowers had done their job.

Nagi fingered them appreciatively. He _was_ having a rather happy Valentine's Day.

_**

* * *

Roses (Red):**_ love; I love you; respect; courage_**

* * *

**_

**Killah: **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Hope you enjoy this love-filled day – _and_ this love-filled drabble. Awww… It's about time I used red roses in this fanfic. /cheerful sigh/

But as you can see…this chapter also sucks. Yay. --;;


	15. Petunia

**_Flower 15: _**Petunia

* * *

_BAM!_ The tree never knew what hit it as a blast of Nagi's telekinetic powers blasted it to splintered shreds. All that was left was the smoking base of its trunk, garnished with scattered pieces of bark and fractured wood. 

Screams from other park-goers burst forth from all around him, but he paid them no attention. The vehement lift and shudder of his shoulders and chest caused him to clench his fists in fury.

_BAM! _The park bench exploded into a million pieces, wooden shrapnel and scorched iron soaring off in all directions.

The pounding of feet against pavement and grass underlay the fresh round of strangled yells. Again, Nagi ignored them. He couldn't have done anything about them anyway. He was not in his right state of mind. He was in the 'let's cause mindless destruction' state of mind, one he only entered when murderously infuriated.

Just as he was about to blast the cap off the ass of a petunia bed, a blurred figure dropped from the sky, landing with a perfection that would make a gymnast jealous. "Prodigy! Stop this foolhardiness!"

Nagi smirked to himself. It was the little blonde kitten. Well too bad the little blonde kitten couldn't stop him. No one could stop him. He couldn't even stop himself.

_BAM! _The poor bed of blooming petunias was gone. As simple as that.

"That's a pretty big word for such a…person like you," Nagi replied coldly. His anger levels trembled for a reason he couldn't even explain.

"A person like me – hey what are you talking about?" Omi dropped his assassin mask, replacing it with a pout he often used at the Koneko when Yohji would tease him.

Nagi averted his gaze from the cute pout on Omi's face. He jerked his head to the side and immediately, another tree was demolished with a hair-raising screech.

"Don't look away from me," Omi ordered, though it sounded more like a slightly annoyed whine. "What's a person like me? _You're_ a person like me! I hack and I kill and I'm smart! Like you!"

Something about the defensive protest in Omi's voice made Nagi feel warm. It wasn't the hot fury that had consumed him a second ago whilst destroying nature, but a nice, comforting warmth.

"Except I'm ten times whatever you are," Nagi pointed out humbly, surprised at himself for participating in such playful banter with his enemy.

"Hey, take that back. …At least I'm taller than you."

"What does that have anything to do with your mental incompetence compared to mine?"

"_It_, Mr. High and Mighty, has _everything_ to do with my mental incompetence compared to yours," Omi responded in a would-be-intimidating voice, had his eyes not been edging about as he tried to think of a comeback. "Um…"

It was then that Nagi noticed something. They had exchanged several sentences without so much as a battle cry from Omi or Nagi smashing something with his uncontrolled, furious anger.

Where had the anger gone?

Omi grinned and continued to talk, but Nagi reluctantly tuned him out. There was no unsuspecting blast of energy lashing out from his mind, and no violent bangs as results of his telekinesis.

Nagi stared right into the unconcerned Omi's face as the blonde had somehow gotten into a story about his hacking into Disneyland's mainframe and realized one thing.

The anger had gone somewhere else, fortunately replaced by a warm, fluffy feeling that soothed his nerves and made him smile.

So he smiled, and Omi smiled back.

_**

* * *

Petunias:**_ resentment; anger; your presence soothes me_**

* * *

**_

**Killah:** Forgive me. O.O It took me _so_ long to get another chapter up. I was just a little preoccupied with other fandoms… SORRY AGAIN! ./bows to you/


	16. Freesia

**_Flower 16:_** Freesia

* * *

"Nagi-kun, _no_." Omi crossed his arms firmly, an unyielding frown fixed upon his face. "You can't see it right now, but I'm frowning at you. Frown frown frown!" 

Nagi laughed lightly from behind the blonde, gently shaking the other's shoulders. "C'mon, Omi! I can do it."

Omi shook his head resolutely. "No. You can't. You know how generously I've been feeding myself recently." He huffed.

Nagi only smiled. "Are you implying that you've put on some weight? Because that's a lie."

"S'not a lie," Omi protested. "And it's not 'some weight.' It's _a lot_. In fact, I think it's because you keep taking me out to cafes and places like that." He whirled around, eyes accusing. "Nagi-kun, you're making me fat!"

Nagi blinked, backing up a bit and raising his arms up in defense. "No, I'm not. And you're not getting _fat_. We both know what you order every time we go out. A salad and an iced tea. Fear the _calories_ in that," he added sarcastically. "You might as well be eating plants and flowers. I hear freesias bloom well this season – what about those?"

"Hey – well as a matter of fact, freesias _aren't _blooming well this season." Omi stuck out his tongue playfully. "And I still won't do it."

"You don't trust me?" Nagi unleashed the puppy eyes he had learned from Omi.

Omi sighed heavily, turning away from his friend's pout. "I do, but –"

"Do I need to _push_ you over?" Nagi interrupted.

"…Well then." Omi grinned. "That kind of…extinguishes my trust."

"Come _on_," Nagi tried to persuade. (It sounded like a _whine_ to Omi, rather than a means of persuasion, but if he ever told Nagi that, then the younger brunette would sulk – which of course wasn't _sulking_; it was just 'being silent for a while'.) "I swear by my powers that you can trust me. I can do it."

Omi bit his bottom lip contemplatively before a hesitant smile crept onto his lips. "Fine. I trust you."

"'Kay." Nagi grinned and turned Omi around so that his back was facing him. "Now… Fall."

Omi complied, letting his weight drop out from under him. The wind blew his hair forward as he fell, but the reassuring embrace of slim arms caught him before he hit the floor.

Completely limp in the other's arms, Omi cocked his head up to smile lovingly into the brunette's eyes. "Well you _did_ manage to do it," he admitted.

"You're the only one here who finds that surprising," Nagi replied with just as warm a smile.

_**

* * *

Freesia:**_ trust; friendship; innocence_**

* * *

**_

**Killah: **… /cough/ Okay: I have an explanation for my tardiness! Heheh… I have realized that there are only 15 flowers in all of mankind. ONLY! So to please you, my readers… I've done the impossible and traveled out to some uncharted land to _discover you a new flower _to stick into my story! Ha! Fear me! ……Forgive me. '.' …For my horrible excuse and my lack of updates… Ya… x.X


	17. Sunflower

_**Flower 17: **_Sunflower

* * *

He would always used to hate silence before. Silence meant something had gone wrong. Silence meant he was in trouble. Silence meant something foreboding was coming. 

But now he cherished it. Silence brought about fond memories. Silence was bliss that enabled him to just sit down and think.

And so, Nagi thought. He thought about _him._

The teen whose brightness, whose _sunny_-ness, brought the only traces of happiness to his life; whose love and compassion had been given to him wholeheartedly and unconditionally; whose personality was his lifeline and anchor.

He thought of Omi, and all the times they spent together.

He thought of his love's beautiful eyes, silky tresses, and the fact that whenever they met, his love would hand him a fresh sunflower.

Omi had never explained why; but Nagi had never really asked. Instead, he had his own explanation.

He assumed that they were supposed to remind him of Omi whenever they were apart. After all, Omi was a lot like a sunflower. On the inside, he was dark – almost black, even. His past would always haunt him inside, and his work as an assassin for Weiss wasn't exactly pure. On the outside, however, he was a beautiful yellow – the part of the flower that really popped out at you: happy, bright, and even topped with a head of golden hair.

It didn't matter that inside, Omi had about as much of a screwed up life as he currently did.

Omi was his light, his happiness.

Omi was his sun; his flower.

_**

* * *

Sunflower: **_adoration; sunshine; pride

* * *

**Killah: **Biiiiiitch. That's what I am. Oh yes. o.O Um…anywhoosle… Yeah, if you haven't noticed, I lowered the number of chapters from 30 to 20. That's because I'm a lazy ass. Haha. 


	18. Camellia – Happy Thanksgiving!

_**Flower 18: **_Camellia – November 22, 2007

* * *

"Ahhh…" Omi sighed in contentment, leaning back in his seat as Nagi smiled at him from across the table. "Um… What?" 

Nagi shook his head, dismissing the question. "Nothing."

"No, tell me," Omi insisted. He lifted himself off his seat and began to clear the table, lifting his and Nagi's plates – which had both been cleaned of the brunette's surprisingly good cooking long ago – and depositing them into the sink. "I want to hear."

Nagi followed suit, pulling himself onto his feet. "I dunno…" He shrugged and walked up to Omi, standing behind him as the blonde washed the dishes. "It's just that…" Wrapping his arms around the blue-eyed teen's waist, he pressed his face into the other's neck. "I want to thank you." The soap bubbled in the water, filling the kitchen with the smell of camellias.

Omi swiveled his neck around so that he could partially see Nagi's head of chocolate-colored hair. "For what? You were the one who cooked and prepared everything… I kinda just mooched." He chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"No, not for lunch." Nagi nudged Omi's face back to his task of washing the dishes and continued to talk into the blonde's back. "Well it's Thanksgiving, and I suppose it's a time to – yeah. Give thanks. So I want to thank you for everything. For always being here for me, and always believing in me. I want to thank you for being the light in my life, and for keeping the darkness at bay. Thanks for accepting me as I am, and for trusting me all these years after what I've done for you."

"Aw…Nagi…" Omi spun around rapidly, returning the hug fully. "You don't have to thank me. Your love is more than enough. Really. It is."

Nagi was silent, a blush staining his cheeks. He was content with the tranquility of their quiet moment when hands suddenly began to run themselves along his back. "Omi…" The camellia smell was very strong in his nose.

"Yeah?" Omi sang, the smile visible on his face.

"Did you just wipe your hands on my shirt?"

_**

* * *

Camellia: **_gratitude; perfection

* * *

**Killah: **HAPPY THANKSGIVING! And with that said… /cough/ Hell. I missed Halloween. Shiiiit. xD Man I _really_ suck. Well thankfully, I'm almost finished with this fic. I'll stop disappointing myself and you all _very soon_. :D:D Oh goody.


	19. Aster

_**Flower 19: **_Aster

* * *

"Now this is quite awkward, isn't it?" Nagi drawled blandly, his cold sapphires looking Omi up and down in an almost condescending manner.

Omi forced a grin, scratching the back of his head sheepishly with one hand while his other hand placed his basket on the ground. "Well… Yes, yes it is…"

"Tsukiyono-san, please, if you're quite through," the teacher interrupted, her fingers impatiently tapping on the surface of her desk. "I'd like to get back to my lessons."

"Erm…" Omi nodded uncertainly.

"Do you not have enough flowers for the class?" she questioned, her eyes shrewdly smirking. "You know what I told you yesterday– if you can't bring enough for _everyone_, no one could have them."

Omi blanched. "Uh, yeah, I know… It's just that Naoe-san is new, and I forgot to bring an extra, and…"

"No excuses, Tsukiyono-san. Please recollect your flowers- they'll be great distractions to my students!"

"Eh…but…" Omi hurriedly scanned his basket. _There_. Peeking out of a fold in the basket's weaves was a hint of purplish fuchsia. "I do have enough…" Very carefully, he pulled at that purplish petal, and out came an aster, looking slightly dreary, but still beautiful. "See?" He handed it to Nagi, his smile plastic.

The brunette took the flower without even an attempt to feign happiness. He nodded his thanks and stared down at the flower as Omi inched back to his seat, mumbling something about 'ungrateful Schwarz jerks.' That made him smirk on the outside, but inside, Nagi was churning.

They were enemies. Of course Omi would be reluctant to give him a flower.

But still – Nagi sighed – it hurt to be the blonde's afterthought.

_**

* * *

Aster: **_afterthought; symbol of love; daintiness

* * *

**Killah: **Argh. I dunno if this was one-sided enough to be romance. xD Oh well? xD Well anyway…just one more chapter! Jeez. It took me long enough, eh? Heheh.


	20. Mistletoe – Merry Christmas!

_**Flower 20: **_Mistletoe – December 25, 2007

* * *

"Yeah…"

"Eh…yeah…"

"Should we talk about something computer and-slash-or technology-related?"

That caused a smile to spread upon Omi's face. "Uhm, I don't think we have to. Erm! Unless you want to, of course…" The smile quickly faded, replaced only with an awkward twitch of his lips.

Nagi blinked tiredly. "Well, I don't _want_ to, per say…"

"Yeah…"

"Eh…yeah…"

Suddenly, ambling towards them both from the kitchen and through the doorway they were partially blocking was Ken, flanked on his right side by Farfarello, who was actually a bit dressed up. "You guys are dumb," the brunette chirped, smiling at Nagi and then turning towards Omi. "Honestly!"

"That coming from _this_ guy…" Nagi murmured under his breath.

"What was that?" Ken asked, smiling at the telekinetic.

"Nothing…" Nagi replied back, his voice as bland as his face.

"Oh, okay! Well anyway, you guys are dumb!"

"Didn't we just go through this a minute ago?" Nagi questioned rhetorically, rolling his eyes at Omi, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Awh, Nagi-san, don't be mean. Eh- why are we dumb, Ken-kun?" Omi asked.

"Because! You guys are standing here and talking," Ken explained, as though his logic made perfect sense.

"Should we not be?" Nagi snapped.

"No, of course not!" Ken grinned as though he hadn't just been snapped at and motioned his hand to the threshold above them. "It's just 'cause you're standing under mistletoe and you're not kissing."

"What?!" Both Omi's and Nagi's necks snapped up rapidly, wildly scanning the area above them. And true to Ken's words, there was a sprig of cheery mistletoe hanging from the doorway right above them.

"Well hop to it, you two," Ken ordered, clapping his hands cheerfully. Both he and Farfarello stared at their younger colleagues in silence, as though waiting for the two to profess their love and start making out on the ground.

"Well, we didn't know…"

"I'm not gonna kiss…"

"I was planning to move like a second ago…"

Exchanging rather panicked looks, the two teens both swallowed loudly.

"Eh… Well I don't think it would hurt…"

"Yeah, I mean… We're not enemies anymore, so…"

"Yeah, two friends could kiss, right…?"

"And it won't mean anything, and…"

However, before they could continue their little word session, two pale, badly maimed hands reached out and shoved their heads together with incredible precision. Omi's lips found themselves pressed tightly against Nagi's, and both found themselves breathless.

Sadly, they both pulled away almost as quickly as they had been pushed together, blushing furiously.

"Erm, I…!"

"Yeah, I…!"

"Ah…"

"Yeah…"

Still flushing, Nagi slowly grabbed Omi's hand, intertwining their fingers together. "Uh… You wanna go…over there…?" He pointed towards the empty kitchen with his free hand.

Grinning shyly, Omi nodded, and the two almost ran into the other room, giggling inaudibly.

"Why'd you do that, Farfarello?" Ken asked after a moment of silently watching the area they had earlier occupied, his lips twitching with amusement. "Did you want to help our little friends out? Did you know there was something going on between them that they couldn't quite grasp?" He smiled, his eyes wisely twinkling.

"Nagi isn't my friend," Farfarello stated defensively. "We're colleagues. Besides…homosexuals hurt God? I dunno… Just get off my back, you…"

The wise twinkle disappeared and Ken grinned that childish grin of his. "Oh, okay, that makes sense! Now let's go stop Schuldig and Yohji from spiking the eggnog."

* * *

According to a custom of Christmas cheer, any two people who meet under a hanging of _**Mistletoe **_are obliged to kiss. – _Wikipedia

* * *

_

**Killah: **MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Wow… Don't you find it pathetic that I took a little more than a year to write and post up 20 short drabbles? xD I do… xDD And nahh…I won't change it back to '30 Flowers.' Too much hassle for me. I guess I'm done… It was fun while it lasted. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you guys are great! Er…yeah. I'm finished… Jaa!!


End file.
